


Rubies for two

by Enby_Queer_Bee



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: AU, Bram - Freeform, Brian just wants to appreciate his boyfriends, Everyone's happy, Fluff, I just want them to be happy, Jay is trans, M/M, Memory box, Multi, Polyamory, Surprises, These beans deserve all the good in the world, Trans Male Character, marble hornets never happened, no one dies, petnames, polyhornets - Freeform, soft bois, the bois are soft gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Queer_Bee/pseuds/Enby_Queer_Bee
Summary: Brian takes his boyfriends on a date
Relationships: Jay/Tim/Brian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rubies for two

**Author's Note:**

> I hopped on the Bram wagon-
> 
> For context, this is placed in an au of an rpg me and my partner have. Basically none of the bad things happened, everyone's just happy and safe and loved

Jay was more than excited about the date. Brian had told him and Tim that he was planned them a date at a scientific garden for the weekend. He had also hinted that he had something special planned for the date and Jay couldn’t wait to see what it was. Tim seemed curious too, though he didn’t show it too much. But Jay could tell, he knew his boyfriend well enough.

So, there he was, trying to pick something extra nice for their date. It turned out to be surprisingly hard considering how small his closet was.

“Come on, Jay, it’s not that important”, Tim – who was waiting for him at the doorway – said. “Maybe not for you, you always look good”, Jay huffed before picking out a few shirts, “Which one of these looks better?”

Tim sighed and chuckled before walking to Jay. He wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and kissed his forehead. “Jaybird”, he said, “you look great. Don’t stress it.”

Jay blushed a bit and smiled at his boyfriend. Tim always knew how to make him feel better, no matter what it was about. He loved that about him.

“What should I wear?” Jay asked quietly. Tim chuckled and smiled. “Well, if you _insist_ on picking something special…”, he said, slowly reaching for the closet, “you _could_ wear the sweatshirt he got you when you went through the surgery.”

The short brunette pulled out a dark green and brown sweatshirt. It was honestly one of the ugliest things Jay had ever seen (Tim agreed with him on this), but he still loved it. Brian had bought it for him last year when he had finally been able to set a date for the top surgery. Brian and Tim had taken turns wearing the sweatshirt so that when the day finally came, the shirt smelled like both of them. It had brought a lot of comfort to Jay during the time he had been in the hospital recovering. Nowadays he didn’t exactly wear it, he mostly just slept with it. It was still a comfort shirt for him, he wasn’t going to let it go.

Tim helped Jay put the shirt on and smiled. “You look great”, he hummed. Jay smiled and kissed his cheek. “You look great too”, he said quietly. Tim gave him a kiss on the nose with a smile. “Alright, now when that’s out of the way, we should go”, he said, “Brian’s probably thinking we’re dead.”

Jay giggled and nodded. “True”, he say, “though he’d be more offended if we went to bed without him.”

Tim snorted and held back a laugh. “Yeah, his priorities are in perfect order”, he said. With that, the two left the room. Tim led Jay downstairs, where Brian was waiting at the doorway. “There you are!” He said with a chuckle, “What took you so long?”

“Sorry”, Jay said quietly, “I’m terrible at getting ready for dates…”

Brian smiled softly and chuckled. “It’s fine, baby Jay”, he said, “and don’t worry about it. You look amazing. You both do”, he added, looking at the two. Tim smiled and held Jay close, kissing his cheek. “I told you”, he said. Jay giggled a bit and smiled a bit. “I know”, he said. “Aww, was my babybird worried about what he looks like?” Brian asked and wrapped his arms around Jay. He kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, you look great”, he said.

Jay blushed a bit and smiled a bit. Tim chuckled and looked at his boyfriends. Brian grinned and took the two’s hands. “Alright, let’s go!” he said. Tim and Jay nodded and Brian dragged them outside. He got them into the car and grinned. “Ready for the best date ever?” he asked.

Jay smiled and nodded a bit. Tim only chuckled. “You say that like every time we go on a date”, he said. “Well this time I mean it for real”, Brian grinned, turning on the radio. After a little bit of fiddling with it, he managed to find a station playing some 80s and 90s music. He turned up the volume and started driving. Jay grinned as he recognized the song and started humming to it. Next to him Tim chuckled and leaned against his seat.

Jay looked out of the window, letting himself sink into his thoughts. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of a surprise Brian had planned for them, he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally ruin it. Sure, it hadn’t happened yet, but there was always a chance…

_God I hope everything goes right…_

**\---**

The day went really well. The three of them had a lot of fun, looking around the exotic plants and bugs in the garden. Tim and Brian had had to practically drag Jay with them out of the garden – he had found some pretty cute bugs and flowers and had sat there staring at them for nearly ten minutes.

Once they had finally gotten out, it was already late. The sun was setting and Jay was ready to go home. But no. Brian wasn’t done, not at all. He told them that he had _also_ gotten a friend to set them a picnic date to a nearby park. It sounded fun, even though Jay wasn’t really hungry yet. He knew that Brian and Tim would try to make him eat though, one of the few problems that was still sticking around was his eating issue. Luckily he was getting better steadily.

So, there they were, all three of them. Sitting in a park, surrounded by colorful flowers and great food. Brian had gone with something they all liked: Chinese. There was different kinds of spring rolls, dim sums as well as chicken noodles and some stir fried tofu and rice for Jay. It was perfect.

“So, Brian… what’s all this about?” Tim asked as he finished his bowl of noodles and dim sums. Brian looked up at him, mouth full of rice and tilted his head. “What do you mean?” he asked, swallowing some of the rice.

“Well, you dragged us here saying you had something special planned”, Tim said. “Ohhh, thaaaaat”, Brian said and grinned, “after dinner. I promise.”

“Secretive much”, Tim chuckled. Jay smiled a bit at the two and focused on his bowl of tofu. He had mostly eaten everything in the bowl, but he still felt like he had to eat more. After all, the dish had been really small comparing to the other dishes.

“Hey, Jay, you doing okay?”

Jay looked up at Brian – he hadn’t realised he had been holding a piece of tofu in the air with his fork while staring blankly at the bowl for a few seconds too long. “Y-yeah, I’m fine”, he quickly said. “Too much food?” Brian asked. Jay shrugged a bit and ate the piece of tofu. Brian smiled softly at him and kissed Jay’s cheek gently. “I’m so proud of you”, he hummed, “you’re doing so good.”

Jay blushed slightly and smiled a bit. “Shush”, he mumbled. Brian chuckled and kissed him again, this time on the mouth. Jay happily returned the kiss. Tim chuckled at the two and smiled. “You’re doing amazing, Jaybird”, he said, “we’re both proud of you.”

“We’re proud of you too, Timbear”, Jay smiled. “Yeah!” Brian grinned, “I still remember you being an awkward self-concious guy who got dragged into our group in a party.”

Tim chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Jay looked at his boyfriend happily and reached over to him, kissing his cheek. Tim ruffled his hair and held him close. “Okay, before we get too sentimental”, he chuckled, “Brian, what’s the surprise.”

“Alright, alright”, Brian chuckled, “if you two insist.”

“Yeah, we do.”

Brian smiled and pulled himself closer to the two, sitting in front of them. “Okay, close your eyes”, he said. Tim and Jay glanced at each other before chuckling and closing their eyes. They listened quietly as Brian dug something from his pockets and placed something in front of them.

“Okay, open up!”

Jay and Tim opened their eyes, to find a wooden, carved box in front of them. The box had all their names carved on it, as well as some floral patterns and birds. Jay thought it was pretty. Tim thought it was peculiar. They both wondered what was inside of it.

“Open it up”, Brian grinned, “you’ll like it. I promise.”

Jay chuckled and watched as Tim opened the box. It was filled with small polaroid pictures over the years, all the way since college. There was pictures of them hanging out as friends, pictures of their first dates, best moments, graduations, Jay’s surgery, vacations… all kinds of pictures all throughout the years. There was their Green Day’s festival tickets, their handmade promise bracelets from the last year of college, the postcards they had sent to each other when their parents had dragged them to spend the summer with the family instead of each other.

Then, at the bottom of the box, under all the small memories, there was three, identical rings - small, silver rings decorated with vine-like patterns. Each of the rings had a small ruby on them. Jay, being the curious out of the three, picked up the rings and studied them a bit. He found small letters carved inside all of them, each of the rings had one of their names carved on them. It was almost like…

“Surprise!” Brian grinned, “We’ve been together for so long, I thought we could finally take the next step.”

“The next… step?” Jay asked carefully. Tim looked at the rings and then at Brian, then at the rings again. “Are… are you asking us to… are you proposing?” he asked slowly. “Yeah!” Brian grinned.

There was a small silence between the three. Tim picked up one of the rings and looked at it, while Jay only stared at Brian. He was more than confused, he couldn’t believe it. Brian proposing? Both of them?

“So”, Brian smiled, “What do you say?”

Tim opened his mouth, but before he could respond, Jay bursted into happy tears. Brian and Tim both immediately reacted to it with trying to comfort Jay; Brian wrapped his arms around Jay and kissed his cheek and Tim took his hand, rubbing his knuckles gently. This only made Jay cry more, to have the two people he cared about the most be so nice and gentle to him, even if he was just really happy.

“I think we’d both love to get engaged with you”, Tim chuckled quietly, gently petting Jay’s hair. Jay wiped his eyes a little bit and nodded, smiling widely. Brian chuckled and nodded before giving both of them a kiss and hugging them tightly.

“Great”, he said, “perfect.”

Tim smiled and hugged the two. “Our parents are gonna lose their shit trying to understand it”, he hummed. “Oh… oh god my parents-“, Jay sniffled, tensing up a bit. “Don’t worry, baby Jay…”, Brian said, “we don’t have to tell them. They don’t have to know.”

“And if they find out, we’ll protect you”, Tim added. Jay nodded and smiled a bit, looking at the rings again. Brian noticed and chuckled, taking the rings. He slid each of the rings into their fingers before kissing them again. “There we go”, he hummed, “much better.”

“This is the best surprise ever”, Jay mumbled. Tim smiled and nodded slightly.

“Agreed. Thanks, Brian.”

“ _Only_ the best for my darling babes~”

“Shushhhh.”

“I love you too~”

Jay chuckled quietly and closed his eyes as the two kept teasing each other softly. He enjoyed the warmth of his boyfriends, letting himself relax completely in their arms. Brian had been right: it definitely was the best date he had ever been to.

And he knew it’d only get better from there.


End file.
